With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices are being developed and supplied. In particular, a smart electronic device, such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a smart TV, or the like has come into wide use.
A technology that operates with the electronic device connected with a peripheral device has been developed for the convenient use of an electronic device. For example, a user may make a call or listen to music through a Bluetooth device wirelessly connected with the electronic device.
In the case where the electronic device is connected with the Bluetooth device, all pieces of audio data that are played or executed by the electronic device may be output through the Bluetooth device after being sent to the Bluetooth device. In the case where a user wants to output audio data from the electronic device with the electronic device connected with the Bluetooth device, there is inconvenience that the user should disconnect the Bluetooth device.
Alternatively, if the playback of other audio data of which the priority is high (e.g., receiving a call at the electronic device while audio data is played) is requested, the playback of the existing audio data may be interrupted.